


Une vie de vainqueur

by Samantha_Black



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: District 1, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Romance, Vainqueurs, Victors, drame
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Gloss arrive toujours en retard en cours mais Gloss a tous les droits car il est le plus prometteur de tous les élèves qui fréquentent le centre d'entraînement. Chacun sait qu'il se portera volontaire cette année ou peut-être la suivante.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Erienna qui a gentiment corrigé les fautes de cette histoire.  
> L'univers d'Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins, je ne touche donc pas un centime pour mes écrits.

Le cours a commencé depuis plus de dix minutes lorsque Gloss frappe à la porte de la salle avant d'y pénétrer. Le professeur lui lance un regard agacé. Gloss arrive toujours en retard en cours mais Gloss a tous les droits car il est le plus prometteur de tous les élèves qui fréquentent le centre d'entraînement. Chacun sait qu'il se portera volontaire cette année ou peut-être la suivante. Le jeune homme se dirige vers le fond de la classe sans accorder un seul regard à son professeur. Les cours de mathématiques l'ont toujours profondément ennuyé et lui réussissent bien moins que le lancer de couteaux.

 

Il jette un coup d’œil dans la direction de la jeune femme assise près de la fenêtre deux rangs devant lui. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombent en une cascade de boucles le long de son dos. Gloss la voit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle écoute attentivement le professeur. Gloss sait qu'elle n'a pas la beauté classique des gens de leur district. Sa peau est trop pâle et ses joues sont parsemées de taches de rousseur. Mais Gloss s'en moque. Crystal Young est à ses yeux la plus jolie fille de tout le district. La plus jolie, mais surtout la plus intelligente.

 

Comme si elle avait senti son regard sur elle, Crystal tourne sa tête vers lui. Elle fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'il la fixe et ses joues rosissent légèrement. Elle détourne les yeux prestement, visiblement gênée. Gloss ne peut s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Il sait qu'il ne lui est pas indifférent et que comme toutes les autres, elle finira par céder à son charme.

 

A la fin de l'heure, Gloss retrouve ses amis Jasper et Onyx. Il salue sa sœur, Cashmere, qu'il n'a pas vu depuis la veille. Son entraînement a fini tard et elle commençait une heure plus tôt que lui ce matin. Ses amis et lui se dirigent vers le réfectoire en discutant de Saphir. Ce dernier est un garçon d'un an de plus qu'eux et le principal opposant de Gloss. Lui aussi veut participer aux Jeux et honorer le district d'une nouvelle victoire. La veille, Gloss l'a ridiculisé en combat au corps à corps et il sait qu'il finira par se venger.

 

— Tiens ! Et si on allait voir Cricri Cracra ! s'exclame Jasper en attrapant son plateau.

 

Le regard de Gloss se pose sur Crystal qui lit tranquillement tout en mangeant son repas.

 

— Salut Cricri Cracra ! lance Jasper en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

 

Gloss s'installe en face de la jeune femme et ne peut manquer le regard agacé qu'elle lance à son ami. Ils ont commencé à l'appeler ainsi bien des années plus tôt. A l'époque, Crystal, âgée de seulement sept ans, venait de perdre sa mère et son père avait sombré dans l'alcoolisme. L'enfant s'était retrouvée livrée à elle-même et son hygiène s'en était fait ressentir jusqu'à ce que le directeur de l'école menace son père de lui enlever sa fille. Tout le monde sait que beaucoup d'enfants ne survivent pas aux conditions de vie de l'orphelinat.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demande Jasper en lui arrachant l'ouvrage des mains.

 

Crystal tente de résister sans y parvenir. Jasper est bien plus fort qu'elle.

 

— Rends-moi mon livre, Matherson ! s'écrit-elle irritée.

— Comme c'est intéressant ! dit-il en tournant les pages. Je ne te savais pas si cochonne Cricri Cracra, ajoute-t-il.

— On étudie le système reproductif avec Monsieur Keen, Matherson ! Si t'écoutais en cours tu le saurais, rétorque-t-elle sans peur. Maintenant rends-le moi !

 

Gloss mange sa purée de pommes de terre tout en suivant la chamaillerie avec attention.

 

— Attrape Onyx ! lâche Jasper en lui lançant le livre.

 

Crystal lève les yeux au ciel. Elle a l'habitude d'être ennuyée. Les désignés aiment bien lui jouer des tours étant donné son faible niveau en sport. Gloss jette un coup d’œil à l'ouvrage qu'Onyx tient. Il est ouvert sur un schéma représentant un pénis et des testicules.

 

— Je comprends que ça te passionne tellement, remarque Onyx. Après tout, c'est le plus proche que tu n'seras jamais d'une queue.

 

Onyx et Jasper éclatent de rire tandis que Gloss continue de mâcher sa purée, pensif.

 

— Rends-lui son livre, Onyx, dit-il d'une voix calme.

— Hein ?

 

Ses deux amis lui lancent un regard surpris et il peut voir Crystal lui jeter un coup d’œil en coin. Malgré les brimades, elle reste toujours droite et ne perd jamais de sa verve.

 

— Rends-lui son livre, répète-t-il.

— Allez quoi, Gloss ! On commence seulement à s'amuser, réplique Jasper.

— Je mange et vous faites trop de bruit.

— T'as raison ! File-moi le livre, Onyx ! rétorque Jasper en tendant la main.

 

Jasper récupère l'ouvrage et Crystal s'avance pour le reprendre.

 

— Oups, lâche-t-il avant de le faire tomber dans la carafe d'eau.

 

Crystal récupère son livre maintenant très abîmé par l'eau. Gloss peut voir sans difficulté qu'elle tente de refouler les larmes tandis que le livre est en train de goutter sur son plateau. Ses deux amis pouffent de rire, visiblement satisfaits de leur petit tour. Gloss serre un peu plus fort sa fourchette, agacé.

 

— Je vois que comme toujours tu ne manques pas de courage, Matherson ! s'exclame Crystal d'un ton ironique.

 

Son regard passe sur Onyx avant de s'arrêter sur Gloss. Ce dernier essaye de garder une expression neutre. Crystal est belle. Crystal lui plaît mais il sait que tous les désignés ne le respecteront plus s'il l'avoue. Et à cet instant-là, c'est la seule chose qui compte. C'est la seule chose qui compte car il sait que sans ce respect, les anciens vainqueurs ne le désigneront pas comme volontaire pour les prochains jeux. Et son rêve a toujours été les Jeux et la gloire que cela apporterait sur sa famille s'il les gagne, quand il les gagnera.

 

— Vous n'en valez de toute manière pas la peine, dit-elle avec mépris.

 

Crystal ne leur laisse pas le temps de répliquer avant d'attraper son plateau et de s'éloigner à grands pas. Gloss la suit du regard tout en continuant à manger tandis qu'à ses côtés ses amis éclatent de rire. Quand il gagnera, Crystal sera sienne.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Gloss est enfin libre pour la première fois depuis son retour des Jeux. Les reporters ont fini par quitter le district et le garçon s'est installé dans sa nouvelle maison au village des vainqueurs. A chaque fois qu'il sort, il sent le regard des femmes sur lui. Il en profite bien sûr couche avec certaines avant de les délaisser aussi vite qu'elle ne sont arrivées. Ces femmes l'ennuient profondément. Elles gloussent trop, n'ont aucune conversation si ce n'est les derniers commérages. Gloss sourit aux passants qui le saluent. Il marche ainsi un long moment et s'enfonce dans le quartier le moins aisé de la ville. Les rues sont étroites et les maisons ternes mais Gloss s'en moque. Il n'est là que dans un unique but.

 

Il a dix-sept ans. Il est beau. Il est célibataire mais il se doute qu'il ne le sera plus dans quelques instants. Gloss s'arrête devant l'une des maisons. Une petite plaque au-dessus de la porte indique le numéro 1452. Il lève la main et frappe à la porte.

 

Des pas se font entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et Gloss sent son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. L'excitation le gagne. Il ne s'est encore jamais senti ainsi même durant les Jeux alors qu'il poursuivait les autres tributs à travers l'arène. La porte s'ouvre et il la voit. Crystal écarquille les yeux en le reconnaissant. Gloss sourit. Il ne l'a pas vu depuis la moisson et ses beaux yeux verts lui ont terriblement manqué.

 

— Montgomery ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-elle.

— Bonjour Crystal. Je souhaiterais te parler. Puis-je entrer ?

 

Crystal lui lance un regard méfiant avant de finalement le laisser pénétrer dans la demeure familiale.

 

— Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? J'ai du thé ou encore du café, proposa-t-elle poliment.

 

Les mains dans le dos, la posture fière, Gloss lui répond qu'il prendra un thé. Il la suit du regard alors qu'elle se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle est encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Elle revient à peine cinq minutes plus tard et pose le plateau sur la table à manger avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Gloss peut voir qu'elle est nerveuse.

 

Crystal prend place en face de lui puis attrape la tasse qu'elle s'est préparée. Gloss ne peut s'empêcher de la détailler alors qu'elle souffle délicatement sur le liquide brûlant. Il la voit rougir légèrement et sourit, fier d'en être la cause.

 

— Tu désirais me parler ? questionne-t-elle timidement.

— En effet. Je… Comme tu sais, j'ai gagné les Jeux cette année et ai couvert de gloire notre district.

 

Crystal le fixe tout en reposant lentement sa tasse. Il s'arrête de parler quelques secondes. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Gloss perd le fil de ses mots. Il finit toutefois par se reprendre et déclare de manière sans doute un peu brutale :

 

— Je voudrais que tu deviennes ma femme.

 

Crystal écarquille les yeux face à cette déclaration. A-t-il vraiment dit ce qu'elle a entendu ?

 

— Ta… Ta femme ?

— Ma femme oui.

 

Gloss sourit et pose sa main sur celle de Crystal.

 

— Non ! réplique-t-elle. Non.

 

Elle retire prestement sa main et Gloss se sent comme douché. Il sert la mâchoire. Comment peut-elle le refuser lui, le vainqueur des soixante-troisième Jeux de la faim !

 

— Tu ferais mieux de partir, Gloss, dit-elle en se levant.

— Je ne comprends pas, rétorque-t-il en faisant de même.

— Quoi donc ?

— Je pourrais tout t'offrir, Crystal. Tu pourrais quitter cet endroit, répond-t-il en regardant la pièce autour de lui.

 

La maison est petite comparée à la plupart de celles du district. Gloss est persuadé que la demeure de ses parents fait deux fois la taille de celle-là, si ce n'est plus.

 

— Pas à ce prix.

— A ce prix ? demande-t-il piqué au vif.

 

Qu'entend-t-elle par-là ? Il fait un pas vers elle et ne peut rater la peur qui se lit dans ses yeux alors qu'elle recule précipitamment. Gloss s'arrête de marcher et baisse son bras tandis qu'une douleur se manifeste dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi aurait-elle peur de lui ?

 

— Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Crystal, dit-il. Je veux juste… Épouse-moi, insiste-t-il.

— Tu ne m'aimes pas. Je ne t'aime pas. Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous marier, réplique-t-elle en tentant de cacher le tremblement dans sa voix.

 

Crystal l'a vu tuer au moins quatre tributs dans l'arène et ne peut s'empêcher de se demander s'il va la tuer elle aussi. Mais alors qu'elle lui répond, la jeune femme ne peut rater l'étincelle de tristesse dans le regard de son ancien camarade de classe. Gloss est piqué dans sa fierté. Il a du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'aime pas. Toutes les autres femmes le veulent. Pourquoi la seule qu'il désire véritablement le repousse-t-elle ?

 

— Que dois-je faire ?

— Comment ça ?

— Que dois-je faire pour que tu acceptes ?

 

Crystal lui lance un regard surpris.

 

— Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi veux-tu tant que je devienne ta femme ?

— Car tu es la seule que je peux voir à cette place, répond-t-il simplement.

 

La jeune femme cligne des yeux plusieurs fois déconcertée par sa réponse. Elle semble finalement se reprendre et rétorque :

 

— Tu n'as jamais… Tu n'as jamais été que désagréable à mon égard. Tes amis… Tes amis ont toujours été infects. Je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir t'épouser.

 

Gloss se sent blessé dans son orgueil. La douleur dans sa poitrine se fait plus forte en entendant ses paroles.

 

— Je…

— Mon père ne va pas tarder à rentrer du travail. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, Gloss, le coupe-t-elle.

 

Elle semble troublée mais Gloss n'est plus sûr de rien alors qu'il la voit se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Elle pose sa main sur la poignée et la tourne. La porte grince tandis que Crystal l'ouvre. Gloss avale difficilement sa salive. Il n'est pas du genre à se laisser démoraliser par un échec. Malgré la blessure que ce refus fait à son ego, Gloss ne peut imaginer une autre femme à ses côtés.

 

— Au revoir Gloss, souffle-t-elle.

— Au revoir, répondit-il mais la porte est déjà fermée.

 

Gloss serre le poing. Il se sent stupide mais ne peut empêcher une certaine fierté de l'envahir. Elle aurait pu se jeter sur l'occasion. Elle aurait pu ne pas chercher plus loin et sortir de cet endroit peu fréquentable. Elle aurait pu se servir de lui. Elle aurait pu faire toutes ces choses et pourtant elle ne les avait pas faites. Elle avait préféré le repousser plutôt que se jeter dans ses bras sur un coup de tête. Elle était celle qu'il lui fallait, il le savait au fond de lui et ça depuis plusieurs années déjà.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Gloss ne la voit pas dans les semaines qui suivent. Il se doute qu'elle l'évite et même si cela l'agace parfois, Gloss ne peut s'empêcher de penser à elle. Il rêve aussi souvent d'elle entre deux cauchemars concernant les Jeux. Il n'a osé parler de ces derniers à personne ne souhaitant pas passer pour un faible.

 

Comme souvent, Gloss va faire le marché avec sa sœur, Cashmere. Ils sont en train d'admirer des bijoux lorsqu'il la voit. Elle porte un panier en osier visiblement trop lourd pour elle et est en train de négocier le prix de ses légumes avec un vendeur.

 

— Je reviens, Cash, dit-il à sa sœur.

 

Il n'attend pas sa réponse avant de se diriger à grands pas vers Crystal. Elle a fini de traiter avec le marchand et se baisse pour ramasser son panier lorsque Gloss arrive derrière elle. Crystal sursaute légèrement

 

— Attends ! Je vais t'aider, dit-il en le prenant à sa place.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Merci Gloss, réplique-t-elle en tentant de lui reprendre le panier.

— J'insiste.

 

La jeune femme semble réfléchir rapidement. Les gens les regardent interagir. Certains commencent à se chuchoter des choses aux oreilles.

 

— Très bien, capitule-t-elle.

 

Gloss sourit largement.

 

— Tu as fini ton marché ? questionne-t-il.

— Non, il faut que j'achète des pommes de terre ainsi que des abricots, répondit-elle.

— Je te suis, dit-il.

 

Crystal lui lance un coup d’œil avant de se diriger vers le stand où elle achète ses pommes de terre chaque semaine. Le vendeur, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, lui sourit en la voyant.

 

— Bien le bonjour ma petite Cryssie ! S'exclame-t-il.

— Bonjour Monsieur Delaney, répond-elle.

 

Le regard de l'homme se pose sur Gloss et il fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de le saluer poliment.

 

— Un kilo de pommes de terre, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur Delaney, demanda-t-elle.

— Quatre pièces et six sous, s'il te plaît, annonça-t-il avant de lui tendre le sachet.

 

La jeune femme cherche dans son porte-monnaie et en sort la somme demandée avant de la mettre dans la main de l'homme. Gloss s'avance vers elle et ouvre le battant du panier dans lequel elle dépose les fruits.

 

— A la semaine prochaine, Monsieur Delaney, lance-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

— Au revoir Cryssie ! Au revoir Monsieur Montgomery !

 

Gloss ne manque pas de noter la froideur dans la voix du vieux Delaney.

 

— Au revoir Monsieur, réplique le jeune homme tout aussi froidement.

 

Il rattrape Crystal qui se trouve déjà devant le stand sur lequel sont vendus les abricot. La jeune femme récupère ses commissions avant de payer la vendeuse. Cette dernière sourit largement en voyant Gloss.

 

— Merci pour votre victoire, dit-elle. Vous avez apporté l'honneur sur notre district.

— Ce fut un privilège pour moi, répond-t-il en souriant.

— Gloss ! Je vais rentrer chez moi. J'aimerais récupérer mon panier, déclare Crystal lorsqu'il se tourne vers elle.

— Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, annonce-t-il d'une voix résolue.

— Et ta sœur ? Demande Crystal en jetant un coup d’œil à cette dernière.

 

Cashmere est toujours au stand vendant des bijoux mais la jeune femme les observe visiblement curieuse.

 

— On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Tout à l'heure, articule-t-il à son intention.

 

Cashmere hoche la tête avant de reporter son attention sur les jolies parures. Crystal se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Elle aurait souhaité que sa tentative pour se débarrasser de Gloss fonctionne. La jeune femme mentirait si elle disait ne pas le trouver extrêmement séduisant. Gloss est et avait toujours été des plus attirants mais cela ne lui faisait pour autant pas oublier tout ce que ses amis et lui avaient pu lui faire subir au cours des dix dernières années.

 

— Que me veux-tu, Gloss ? demande-t-elle dans un murmure.

 

Ils se sont éloignés du marché et les rues sont bien moins bondées. Les gens les suivent du regard alors qu'ils passent à côté d'eux. Crystal se sent mal à l'aise. Elle n'a jamais aimé se faire remarquer contrairement à Gloss.

 

— Juste te rendre service, réplique-t-il en souriant.

— Les gens vont penser qu'on se fréquente, remarque-t-elle d'une voix froide.

— Les gens peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent je m'en moque.

— Et si moi je ne m'en moque pas ? rétorque-t-elle avec véhémence.

 

Gloss lui jette un regard surpris. Il est un vainqueur. Tout le monde veut être vu avec lui, non ?

 

— Tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble ? Pourquoi ?

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi Gloss.

 

Devant le silence du vainqueur, Crystal poursuit :

 

— Tout le monde risque de penser qu'on couche ensemble.

— Ça t'ennuie tant que ça ?

— Et toi ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'Onyx et Jasper l'apprennent ? réplique-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

— Ils ne peuvent rien dire maintenant que je suis vainqueur, répond-il le plus naturellement du monde.

 

Crystal préfère ne rien dire. Peut-être que si elle l'ignore, il arrêtera d'essayer de lui parler. Rapidement, les deux jeunes gens atteignent la rue dans laquelle Crystal habite.

 

— Je peux finir seule à partir de là, déclare-t-elle en tendant son bras vers le panier.

 

Ses doigts se referment sur la hanse mais Gloss ne le lâche pas pour autant.

 

— Crystal ! Je… J'aimerais t'inviter au restaurant, dit-il.

— Au restaurant ? Pourquoi faire ? demande-t-elle.

 

Elle sait très bien dans quel but Gloss souhaite l'inviter mais la jeune femme essaye désespérément de gagner du temps.

 

— Pour manger bien sûr. Pour apprendre à se connaître. J'ai bien réfléchi à notre conversation de la dernière fois et tu as eu raison de refuser. J'ai été… Je pense qu'on devrait apprendre à se connaître.

— Gloss. On se connaît depuis notre enfance et on n' a jamais pu s'entendre. Je vois vraiment pas ce que tu cherches là-dedans.

— Je sais que tu es attirée par moi, Crystal, et moi aussi je le suis par toi. Je…

 

Tout en parlant, Gloss sourit légèrement. Les joues de Crystal sont en train de rosir et Gloss ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'est à cause du compliment qu'il vient de lui faire.

 

— Le physique ne fait pas tout, Gloss, le coupe-t-elle.

— En effet. Tu es intelligente. Tu as toujours été la première de la classe en tout. Ça m'a toujours… Juste un dîner ? Un seul ?

— Un seul ? Et si ça se passe mal, tu promets de ne plus venir m'ennuyer ?

— Je te le promets.

— Très bien.

— Samedi soir ?

— Samedi midi.

— Ce serait un déjeuner pas un dîner, remarque-t-il en souriant.

— Très bien. Samedi soir, capitule-t-elle.

— Porte quelque chose de joli. Je viens te…

— On se retrouve devant chez toi, le coupe-t-elle.

 

Gloss peut dire au ton de sa voix qu'elle n'admettrait aucun refus.

 

— Très bien. Samedi soir à dix-huit heures devant chez moi.

 

Crystal hoche doucement la tête avant de tirer légèrement sur la hanse de son panier. Gloss la lâche enfin. Son regard la suit alors qu'elle s'enfonce dans la rue étroite. Avant de pénétrer dans la maison, elle lui lance un regard et Gloss ne peut s'empêcher de sourire satisfait. Il a toujours su qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente.

 


	4. Chapter 4

A dix-huit heures pile, Gloss ouvre la porte de sa maison. C'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que le jeune homme n'est pas en retard à un rendez-vous. Crystal est de dos. Ses longs cheveux lui descendent en une cascade de boucles brunes jusqu'à sa taille. Elle tourne son regard vers lui en l'entendant fermer la porte. Gloss ne peut empêcher ses yeux de la détailler. Elle porte une magnifique robe à volant bleu foncé. Il se rappelle de cette robe car c'est exactement celle qu'elle portait lors du bal de leur école quatre mois plus tôt. Déjà à l'époque, Gloss n'avait pu détacher son regard d'elle alors qu'elle dansait avec son amie Oria.

 

— Je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre, dit-elle en voyant qu'il la fixe.

— Elle… C'est très bien, répond-il.

 

Les deux jeunes gens s'observent quelques secondes sans rien dire. Gloss porte une chemise à manches longues pourpre et un pantalon noir basique. Il est attirant, c'est indéniable. Crystal détourne le regard mal à l'aise. Elle n'a jamais été à l'aise avec ce sentiment qui la gagne presque à chaque fois qu'elle le voit. Gloss est séduisant et même elle ne peut dire le contraire.

 

— Nous devrions y aller. J'ai réservé une table au Petit Rubis, déclare-t-il finalement.

 

Crystal hoche lentement la tête. Le Petit Rubis est un restaurant familial. Gloss avait dans un premier temps pensé aller dans un des restaurants chics du centre du district mais s'était rapidement fait la réflexion que cela ne plairait sans doute pas à la jeune femme. Le silence s'installe entre eux.

 

— Tu es très jolie ce soir, lâche-t-il finalement.

 

Il jette un coup d’œil à Crystal et croise son regard.

 

— Enfin pas que tu sois moche d'habitude mais… Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es tout particulièrement jolie ce soir, se reprend-t-il.

— Merci, répond Crystal d'une voix neutre.

 

De nouveau le silence. Gloss n'y a jamais été habitué. Sa mère est une pipelette et sa sœur parle aussi bien trop pour son propre bien. Toutes les filles qu'il a fréquentées par le passé n'ont jamais hésité une seconde pour se mettre en avant.

 

— Les cours se passent bien ? demande-t-il finalement.

— Parfaitement.

— Je peux pas dire qu'ils me manquent, avoue-t-il. Toi ça toujours été ton truc les cours.

 

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et jette un regard nerveux dans sa direction. Crystal lui fait perdre tous ses moyens. Lui qui a toujours su charmer les femmes jeunes ou moins jeunes ne sait que dire ou faire pour briser la glace. Lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans le restaurant une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Gloss sent tous les regards se tourner vers eux. Crystal baisse la tête mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si elle a honte d'être vue à ses côtés. Il ne comprend pas. Il est un vainqueur. Chacun devrait être fier de pouvoir le fréquenter.

 

Le patron du restaurant les invite à s'installer à une table un peu en retrait des autres. Gloss se place derrière la chaise de Crystal et l'invite à s'y asseoir.

 

— Merci, souffle-t-elle avant de le faire.

 

Gloss prend place en face d'elle tandis que le patron revient avec les menus.

 

— Nous sommes honorés de vous avoir à notre table, Monsieur Montgomery, dit-il en les leur donnant.

 

Gloss hoche la tête en souriant. Le restaurateur lance un regard curieux dans la direction de Crystal avant de s'éloigner. La jeune femme n'aime pas se faire remarquer. Elle n'a pas envie que les gens pensent qu'elle couche avec le dernier vainqueur des Jeux. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas très jolie. Elle n'a pas les cheveux blonds des plus beaux spécimens de son district, sa peau est bien trop pâle. Petite de taille, Crystal n'a en rien le physique d'une athlète. Ses hanches sont larges et son ventre loin d'être aussi tonique que celui des désignées. Par-dessus son menu, elle jette un coup d’œil dans la direction de Gloss. Ce dernier a un physique parfait. Ses cheveux blonds caramel sont assez longs pour former des boucles sur le sommet de son crâne et ses yeux d'un bleu profond sont surmontés de longs cils tandis que sa peau halée permet de mettre en avant les muscles solides de ses bras. Bien entendu, elle ne peut pas les admirer ce soir mais Crystal l'a assez fréquenté pour le savoir.

 

— Tu veux prendre quoi ? demande-t-il.

— Une pizza je pense.

— Je pensais prendre pareil, réplique Gloss en hochant légèrement la tête. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un cocktail ? Un jus d'orange ?

— Un jus d'orange, répond-t-elle en souriant.

 

Elle préfère ne pas boire d'alcool en sa présence. Elle veut pouvoir garder tous ses moyens. Le patron du restaurant revient à peine quelques minutes plus tard pour prendre leur commande.

 

— Je suis content que tu aies accepté de venir. Je dois t'avouer que j'étais pas sûr que… J'ai pensé que tu ne viendrais peut-être pas, déclare Gloss en souriant.

— Je dois t'avouer que j'ai hésité jusqu'au dernier moment, rétorque-t-elle.

 

Un sourire gêné étire ses lèvres.

 

— Tu suis toujours les cours de chimie avancée ?

— En effet. Je pensais faire mon stage de fin d'année dans une parfumerie.

— Tu as postulé à beaucoup d'endroits ?

— Assez oui.

— Mais ta préférence va ?

— J'aimerais bien être prise chez les sœurs Rosier, répond-elle. Ça reste une petite entreprise mais avec un matériel conséquent.

— Les sœurs Rosier ?

— Tu te rappelles pas on avait visité leur parfumerie et notamment le laboratoire lorsque nous étions au cours élémentaire.

— Ah oui ! Je vois ! Je pensais que tu viserais plus gros. Ça a l'air un peu petit comme entreprise.

— C'est petit en effet mais vu que j'ai envie de toucher à tous les postes ça m'arrange, explique-t-elle. Et toi ? Tu comptes faire quoi à part vivre ta vie de vainqueur ?

— Pratiquer mon talent.

— Et puis-je savoir en quoi il consiste ?

— C'est un secret. Mais… Si tu promets de ne le répéter à personne, je pourrais faire une exception et te le dire, dit-il.

 

Son sourire s'élargit charmeur comme souvent.

 

— A qui voudrais-tu que je le dise ?

— Oria par exemple.

— Elle est partie s'installer à l'autre bout du district avec son mari. On ne se voit presque plus, répond-t-elle.

— Mais j'imagine que vous vous téléphonez.

— Parfois, avoue-t-elle.

 

Crystal et Gloss se regardent dans les yeux plusieurs secondes avant que la jeune femme ne baisse les siens en rougissant. Elle se sent stupide de réagir ainsi. Certes, Gloss est séduisant mais elle sait au fond d'elle qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une attirance physique sans sentiment réel derrière.

 

— Allez ! Je vais te le dire, lâche-t-il.

 

Gloss pose sa main sur la sienne et se rapproche doucement d'elle. Crystal sent son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et prend sur elle pour ne pas reculer violemment.

 

— La photographie, murmure-t-il à son oreille.

 

Crystal se tend en le sentant si près d'elle. Son souffle contre sa peau la fait frissonner. Gloss se recule prestement alors que le patron revient avec leur boisson. Crystal dégage sa main de la sienne. Ses oreilles sont chaudes et elle devine qu'elle doit donner un spectacle ridicule à rougir aussi facilement. L'homme pose leur verre devant eux. Gloss le remercie en souriant largement tandis que Crystal marmonne son merci avant de boire une gorgée de son jus.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses alors ? questionne Gloss.

— Quoi donc ?

— Le jus d'orange.

 

Crystal hausse les épaules.

 

— C'est du jus d'orange, répond-t-elle simplement.

— Tu ne me demandes pas si mon cocktail est bon ? demande-t-il.

— Est-ce que ton cocktail est bon, Gloss ?

— Délicieux, réplique-t-il en souriant.

 

Le reste du repas se passe ainsi. Gloss tente plusieurs fois de flirter avec Crystal qui rougit sans pour autant entrer dans son jeu. Après avoir payé le restaurateur, Gloss décide raccompagner Crystal au coin de sa rue. Durant le trajet, la jeune femme reste à une distance raisonnable de lui et malgré son désir grandissant, Gloss décide ne rien tenter.

 

— J'ai passé une bonne soirée, dit-il lorsqu'ils arrivent à destination. On devrait se revoir.

— Écoute Gloss ! Je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas attirée par toi…

 

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit en l'entendant avouer l'inévitable.

 

— Mais ça se limite à ça. Et une relation ne peut pas se construire sur une stupide attirance. Je suis sûre que tu es d'accord avec moi, non ?

— Je…

— Tu n'as pas envie d'être avec moi, Gloss. Tu savais pertinemment que je dirais non à ta demande en mariage. Tu as plein d'autres filles qui te tournent autour. Je sais que c'était simplement un jeu pour toi, une blague que Jasper, Onyx et toi avez orchestrée.

 

En entendant les paroles de la jeune femme, Gloss ne peut que se demander où elle est allée chercher ce genre d'idées tandis qu'elle poursuit :

 

— Enfin, regarde-moi ! Qui croirait que tu pourrais t'intéresser à une fille dans mon genre ! Enfin, on arrête là. Je vous ai grillés.

 

Gloss ne s'attendait tellement pas à ce qu'elle vient de dire qu'il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il la fixe plusieurs secondes sans rien dire.

 

— Bon, je vais… Il faut que je rentre…

— Crystal. Attends ! lance-t-il en l'attrapant par le poignet.

 

Il le lâche presque immédiatement lorsqu'il la sent se tendre sous ses doigts.

 

— Tu te trompes. Je… Ça n'a jamais été un jeu ou encore une blague.

— Tu n'as pas fait ça pour te moquer de moi ? Alors pourquoi ?

 

Gloss n'a jamais été doué pour parler de sentiments. Il essaye de se redonner contenance, se redresse et passe ses bras dans son dos.

 

— Parce que tu me plais, vraiment. Je veux dire… T'es belle, t'es intelligente, tu te laisses pas faire. T'as cette étincelle qui…

 

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Lui, le vainqueur des soixante-troisièmes Jeux de la Faim, l'homme que toutes les femmes de Panem adulent depuis des mois se sent ridicule et vulnérable.

 

— Tu veux vraiment m'épouser ? questionne Crystal.

— Bien entendu. Et dans ce but, je souhaiterais…

— Je ne te crois pas.

 

Gloss soupire agacé par l'obstination de Crystal. Il ne comprend pourquoi elle ne veut pas le croire.

 

— Je t'ai vu avec Topaze Hamilton après ta victoire. Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi.

— Crystal, souffle-t-il en faisant un mouvement brusque dans sa direction.

 

La jeune femme se recule d'un pas. De nouveau, Gloss peut lire la peur dans son regard. Il est le vainqueur des Jeux. Elle ne devrait pas être effrayée par lui.

 

— Il faut que…

— On pourrait devenir amis, propose-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprête à se diriger vers sa maison.

 

Crystal s'arrête dans son mouvement et semble réfléchir plusieurs secondes avant de secouer la tête.

 

— Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, Gloss. Je… Je suis navrée. Bonne nuit !

 

Gloss la regarde s'éloigner et serre les poings contre ses cuisses. La rage le submerge petit à petit. La porte de la maison se ferme derrière Crystal et Gloss n'arrive plus à retenir sa colère. Le jeune homme frappe violemment contre le mur en pierre. La douleur est forte mais rien qu'il ne puisse pas supporter. Son corps a subi bien pire lors de certains entraînements et pendant les Jeux. Sa main est en sang mais Gloss n'y prête pas la moindre attention. Il ne comprend pas. Tout s'est bien passé, ils se sont amusés, ont même ri. Il ne la comprend pas. Ils ont passé une bonne soirée pourtant. Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas au moins essayer ?

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cashmere s'installe à côté de lui dans le canapé. Elle jette un regard dans la direction de sa main. Sa mère a insisté pour faire venir le meilleur médecin du district. Ce dernier a annulé certains de ses rendez-vous pour pouvoir être disponible plus rapidement. Après tout, c'est un honneur d'être le médecin du nouveau vainqueur.

 

— J'imagine que le rendez-vous ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'aurais souhaité, remarque-t-elle les yeux fixés sur le téléviseur. C'est vachement bon ce truc-là dis-donc, ajoute-t-elle après avoir englouti un amuse-bouche au saumon. T'en veux ?

 

Sa sœur lui met le plateau sous le nez mais Gloss ne daigne même pas y jeter un œil. Cashmere soupire à côté de lui.

 

— Franchement Gloss, je comprends pas pourquoi t'en fais tout un drame. T'es un vainqueur ! Toutes les filles du district, que dis-je, toutes les filles de Panem rêveraient de passer rien qu'une nuit dans ton lit et toi tu te morfonds pour une nana qui n'a jamais fait partie des désignées.

 

Gloss ne répond pas. Il sait que, dans le district, les désignés ont tendance à se marier entre eux. Son père et sa mère en sont de parfaits exemples. Bien que n'ayant jamais été choisis pour entrer dans les Jeux, Gloss sait qu'ils ont été parmi les finalistes. Le rêve de son père a toujours été de pouvoir envoyer un de ses enfants dans les Jeux et Gloss l'a réalisé. Il a même fait encore mieux que ça en les gagnant. Le problème est que les désignés ne sont pas censés fréquenter les communs et encore moins avoir une relation avec eux.

 

— Je sais pas moi. Pourquoi t'essayes pas de sortir avec Topaze Hamilton ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait apprécié passer du temps avec toi.

 

Topaze est une désignée. Elle a son âge et est l'une des meilleures du centre d'entraînement. Topaze est aussi bien plus fade que Crystal. Elle glousse à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche et Jasper lui a dit qu'il l'avait entendue parler de ses projets de mariage avec lui. Il secoue la tête et sa sœur soupire de nouveau à sa droite.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Tu comptes te morfondre jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? Tu devrais sortir, voir d'autres filles. Opale dit toujours que rien ne vaut un garçon pour oublier un autre garçon. Enfin une fille dans ton cas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais des garçons ? Questionne Gloss en tournant lentement son visage vers elle.

— Suffisamment, réplique-t-elle en souriant.

 

Cashmere attrape un nouveau amuse-bouche et le gobe avant de se lever.

 

— Tu devrais venir avec Opale et moi ce soir.

— Ce soir ?

— Gloss ! Je t'en ai déjà parlé un million de fois ! C'est l'anniversaire de Malachie !

— Malachie, hein ? demande Gloss.

 

Le sourire de sa sœur s'élargit. Malachie est le gagnant des cinquante-huitième Jeux de la Faim et Cashmere a le béguin pour lui depuis ses quatorze ans.

 

— Je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation, remarque-t-il.

— Bien sûr que si, rétorque sa sœur. C'est juste que tu ne regardes jamais ton courrier.

 

Gloss reçoit chaque jour des dizaines de lettres en provenance de ses admirateurs du Capitole. Après son retour des Jeux, le jeune homme s'était fait un plaisir de lire chacune d'elles avec attention. Il avait même répondu à certaines en renvoyant un autographe tant désiré avec. Toutefois, Gloss s'était vite lassé de cette correspondance encombrante et les lettres s'entassent désormais dans des cartons sous le bureau du premier étage.

 

— Je regarde mon courrier. Je ne le trie juste pas, réplique-t-il.

— Tu vas venir alors ?

— Ouais.

— Parfait ! s'exclame Cashmere.

 

Le petit sourire satisfait qu'elle arbore n'annonce rien de bon mais Gloss décide de ne pas s'en formaliser. Ce soir, il sort. Ce soir, il s'amuse.

 

oOooOo

 

Gloss aime faire la fête. Il aime s'amuser mais ce soir Gloss n'a pas la tête à ça. Assis sur le perron à l'arrière de la maison, le jeune homme boit à la bouteille le champagne que s'est procuré Malachie tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la musique étouffée par les portes fermées. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Gloss ressent de la mélancolie. Une sorte de tristesse lourde et collante lui serre le cœur.

 

Des rires lui parviennent aux oreilles et la musique est soudainement plus forte lorsque deux filles ouvrent la porte. Gloss leur jette à peine un coup d’œil avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de sa bouteille. Il les entend murmurer derrière lui mais n'y prête aucune attention jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence à sa droite. Il tourne la tête vers l'intrus. La fille a la peau halée comme lui et des cheveux blonds très clairs. Une parfaite désignée ! Elle lui sourit largement avant de poser sa main sur sa cuisse.

 

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il d'une voix froide.

 

La main de la fille se fige alors qu'elle la remontait lentement vers son entrejambe.

 

— On m'a dit que t'étais le genre à aimer les gâteries, réplique-t-elle sans se démonter.

 

Le sourire de la fille se fait charmeur. Elle a cette beauté classique du District Un et cette stature qu'ont la plupart des désignées.

 

— Et tu me proposes quoi comme friandise ? questionne-t-il entrant dans son jeu.

 

La fille pose sa main sur son entrejambe qu'elle malaxe doucement.

 

— J'ai toujours eu un truc pour les sucettes, répond-elle espiègle.

— Je demande à voir.

— Ici ?

— Pourquoi pas ? On est aventureux ou on l'est pas, rétorque-t-il en souriant.

 

La fille ne répond rien tandis qu'elle déboutonne le pantalon de Gloss. Ses doigts se glissent sous son boxer et s'enroulent délicatement autour de son pénis. Elle a l'air agile de ses mains. Le souffle de Gloss se fait plus court tandis qu'elle le cajole. Elle se baisse et Gloss n'a pas le temps de sentir le vent frais sur sa verge avant qu'elle ne la prenne en bouche. La fille est douée et Gloss devine sans mal que ce n'est certainement pas la première fois qu'elle pratique ce genre d'activité.

 

Un gémissement se meurt dans sa gorge tandis qu'il pose sa main sur le crâne de la fille. Ses cheveux sont doux et Gloss y glisse ses doigts. Il doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas appuyer sur sa tête. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'a rien fait et le manque commençait à se faire sentir. Gloss sent à peine ses hanches aller à la rencontre des lèvres. La fille ne se dérobe pas mais semble au contraire s'occuper de lui avec encore plus de vigueur. Emporté par le plaisir, Gloss ne peut retenir un gémissement alors qu'il éjacule dans sa bouche. La fille ne recule pas tandis que Gloss reprend son souffle.

 

Finalement, elle se redresse et lui sourit largement. Gloss n'a aucun mal à lire la fierté dans son regard. Il est un vainqueur après tout. Il sait que ce genre de femmes voient dans le fait de coucher avec lui une sorte de but ultime. La fille se rapproche pour l'embrasser mais Gloss lui tourne le dos tandis qu'il remet en place son boxer et reboutonne son pantalon.

 

Il attrape la bouteille de champagne qu'il a laissé à côté de lui et, sans un regard pour elle, se dirige vers la porte de la maison. La fille ne le suit pas et Gloss en est soulagé. Il n'a jamais supporté les filles qui pensent qu'il leur doit quelque chose simplement car ils ont partagé quelques moments tendres.

 

Gloss repère sa sœur qui est en train de discuter avec Malachie. Ce dernier se tient extrêmement près d'elle et Gloss devine qu'il attend le bon moment avant de faire le premier pas. Gloss porte la bouteille à ses lèvres et en boit plusieurs longues gorgées. Il se dirige vers le couple et Cashmere sourit en le voyant.

 

— Gloss ! Comment se passe ta soirée, mec ? questionne Malachie.

— Bien, bien, réplique-t-il en se grattant la tête. Cash ! Je rentre. Tu fais pas de conneries entre temps, hein ? Ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers sa sœur. Tu fais attention à ma sœur, Malachie. Et si vous couchez ensemble, pensez aux contraceptifs.

 

Cashmere lui lance un regard noir tandis que Malachie cache avec difficulté sa gêne.

 

— Bon anniversaire mec ! A plus Cash !

 

Gloss se penche vers sa sœur et l'embrasse sur le haut de la tête. Il l'entend soupirer légèrement mais n'y prête pas attention avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Gloss finit la bouteille de champagne sur le chemin du retour. La maison de Malachie se trouve juste en face de la sienne dans le village des vainqueurs. Gloss pose la bouteille sur le meuble de l'entrée avant de monter les escaliers. Si sa mère le voyait aller à l'étage avec ses chaussures, Gloss sait qu'il se ferait sans aucun doute houspiller mais sa mère n'est pas là ce soir et il décide de s'en moquer.

 

Gloss s'étale sur son lit sans prendre la peine de retirer ses vêtements. Son lit est si grand qu'il est certain qu'il pourrait accueillir quatre personnes aussi larges que lui. D'un coup de pied, il retire ses chaussures. L'une d'elle s'éclate contre le mur derrière lui mais Gloss n'y prête pas attention. Ce lit est dix fois plus confortable que celui de chez ses parents. Le jeune homme attrape un oreiller et passe ses bras dessous.

 

Derrière ses paupières closes, il ne peut s'empêcher de voir les jolis yeux verts de Crystal. Il n'a pas arrêté de penser à elle depuis trois jours et sait qu'il ne sert à rien d'essayer de se la sortir de la tête. Il a déjà essayé par le passé sans y parvenir. Doucement le sommeil l'emporte et Gloss sait très bien que sa nuit sera agitée. Les cauchemars n'ont pas cessé et sont toujours aussi sanglants.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :)


End file.
